


Team Free Will's First Thanksgiving

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Bunker Feels, Castiel in the Bunker, Emotional, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Supportive Sam, Thanksgiving, thanksgiving in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: After the return of Cas, and the fact that all of team free will is together again, Dean has a lot to be thankful for this year and wants to have a proper celebration.





	Team Free Will's First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated

It was two days before Thanksgiving and Dean decided to really celebrate Thanksgiving this year. Cas was back, they had Jack, so Dean wanted a real Thanksgiving with his brother, Cas and Jack. He found himself lucky to have them all right now and he wanted to celebrate that.

So Dean drove to the store and dragged along Sam, Cas, and Jack with him. He wanted them to pick out their favorite things to eat, even though Cas didn’t eat, he still wanted Cas to come with him. So Dean went immediately to the meat section to pick out the turkey and Cas came with him, he left the vegetables to Sam and Jack. Then they picked out stuffing, potatoes, yams, and Dean alone picked out the ingredients for the pie. They walked out of the store with enough food to feed the state of Kansas probably, but Dean didn't care. He was going to cook a proper food for his family to show them how much he loved him.

So Thanksgiving rolled around and the four of them woke up early to work together to prepare the meal. Bless the Men of Letters for having such a large kitchen. Dean and Cas worked on preparing the turkey.

“You know they had fish at the first Thanksgiving,” Cas said as Dean handed him ingredients to make a sauce to prepare the turkey with.

“Yea and they had lobster and berries and-“ Sam added before he was cut off.

“All right nerds shut up! Look we’re having a normal, good old-fashion Thanksgiving with TURKEY,” Dean shouted.

Cas and Dean worked to prepare the turkey while Jack and Sam washed green beans and mashed the potatoes. Jack started to get a little to rough with the potatoes so Sam had to tell him to be more gentle. 

“So what is the purpose of this holiday?” Jack asked.

“It’s a day to take the time to be thankful for all the good things in your life. Typically families will go around the table and say what they are thankful for” Sam said.

“We didn't really celebrate this growing up. We lived from motel room to motel room just waiting for Dad to return. No solid roof over our heads, no other friends or family. One year we did we spend the day with Bobby,” Dean added a little bitterly.

Sam and Cas shared a look, but went back to their respective jobs.

Dean put the turkey in the oven and he put Cas on the stuffing. While he started to cook the yams. The four of them cooked up a storm there was sure to be leftovers, however when it was time to make the apple pie, Dean made everyone leave the kitchen. Cas and Jack left the kitchen to help set the table.

Before Sam left he turned to Dean, “Hey Dean, why are you doing all of this. Why are we having a real thanksgiving now of all times?”Dean put down the the apples he was slicing for the pie and turned to Sam, “Because we finally have something to be thankful for. We’ve have this bunker, which we’ve never really celebrated the fact that we have a home base for once, we have each other, the world isn’t going to crap, yet, and we have Cas back. Plus we should show Jack the good things in life,” and with that Dean turned back to slicing the apples. 

Sam wanted to hug Dean, but knew his brother wouldn't be up for it, so he just smiled and walked out. Cas was helping Jack set the table while he was teaching him about the first thanksgiving. Sam joined them and began to talk about current thanksgiving day traditions.

While the food was cooking they spent the day watching movies, but of course they had to show Cas and Jack _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_. Both Cas and Jack smiled though the whole thing. Like father, like son.

“So the dog makes the food? And why are they having popcorn?”“I believe the dog is named Snoopy” Cas said, having watched some other Charlie Brown cartoons with the Winchesters.

“And yes the dog makes food because it’s funny!” Dean added with a little smile.

“I like that little yellow bird. He’s kinda cute,” Jack said with another big smile.

 

Eventually dinner was ready and Dean and Cas went to the kitchen to bring out the food for Jack and Sam. 

“Thank you for cooking all this food, Dean. Even though I can’t eat it I’m sure it’s delicious,” Cas said.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said with a little smile on his face that he tried to hide. “I just want to really celebrate like a normal family for once. I know what we have is far from normal, but I have Sammy, you, and Jack, and I wanted to give Team Free Will 2.0 a little celebration,” and with that Dean walked out of the kitchen with some food and Cas brought some with him. It took a couple trips, but eventually all the food was out. 

“So before we dig in I just wanted to say. I’m thankful for you guys being here with me and I’m glad we’re all here together,” Dean turned to Sam, “Sam, you’re my brother and you’ve been there for me through everything and I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me, for always having my back, and for being the best hunting partner and brother anyone could ask for. I’m proud of you, Sam. You’re the best hunter I know and I’m proud to be your brother,” Dean then turned to Jack and said, “Hey kid, look I know we got off on the wrong foot and I want to say I’m sorry for that. You’re not a monster, Jack. You’re a good kid, and I’m proud of the way you’ve picked up on the hunting skills Sam and I have taught you,” and lastly, Dean turned to Cas, “Cas,” Dean’s voice cracked a bit, “Cas I still can’t believe you’re back man, but I’m so damn thankful that you are. I just can’t believe it. I thought I’d lost you forever, and now you’re back and I just-. I just want to thank you Cas. You’ve been there every step of the way for us and you’ve always been there for us, helping us, saving our asses, and no one but family does that. And you’re family, Cas. Thank you,” 

By the end of Dean’s little speech everyone had tears in their eyes but no one said anything. Instead Sam broke silence and turned the mood from emotional to light-hearted and they all enjoyed the rest of their meal.

After the meal was over they all put away the food and cleaned the dishes. Sam and Jack went to go find a movie for them to end the night with. Sam figured they should get in the holiday spirit by watching a Christmas movie.

As Dean and Cas stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up the last little bit of their meal, Dean couldn’t help but think, _I wish I’d had the guts to tell Cas how I really felt about him_. Dean had known for a while his feelings for Cas weren’t that of a brother. Sure he loved Cas as much as he loved Sam, but in a very different way. 

Cas wanted to say something to Dean after what he said at dinner, but he didn’t know how to bring it up so he figured he’d just start talking, “Dean I-. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you said tonight. I want you to know. I’m grateful to you and Sam for making me a part of your family,”Dean took a deep breath and put down the last plate he’d been washing and faced Cats, “Cas I-. No words can ever express how glad I am that you are in my life and no words can express how I feel about you. You are my family, but in a different way than Sam or Jack. I love you, Cas. And not like a brother. I’m _in_ love with you, Cas,” Dean finished and his heart never pounded harder in his life.

Cas just stood there for a second, but once he realized what Dean had said, he pulled Dean close to him and they made out in the kitchen for a while.

They realized that Sam and Jack were probably wondering where they were since they had been in the kitchen for longer than would be expected, so they made their way to the couch, holding hands.

Both Sam and Jack noticed and Dean blushed a little. Sam started the movie that he and Jack decided on- Elf. Dean was paying close attention to Sam as he was worried at what Sam would say to him or what Sam would think of him. Sam just turned to Dean and smiled and mouthed the words, “I’m happy for you guys,”Yes, Dean was indeed thankful for so much this year.


End file.
